Una Buena decisión
by Smithback
Summary: Una ensayada declaración de ¿amor? Y una inesperada  pero bien recibida respuesta.  Hermione-Draco. Diversión asegurada. Historia sin romance.


Los personajes de HP no son míos.

Si, hace una semana exactamente, había escuchado a la sangre sucia Granger y a la Perra de Weasley hablando sobre él; sobre lo atractivo que él era, hablaban de cuando lo veían jugar quidich y muchas, muchas otras cosas más que elevarían el ego de cualquier persona. No era que fuese una sorpresa, después de todo quien no se enamoraría de un Malfoy, aún mejor, de Draco Malfoy. Para muestra, no podía contar con todos los dedos de su sexy cuerpo cuantas chicas se le habían declarado en lo que iba del año.

Indiscutible.

Pero lo que definía a un Malfoy además de su atractivo era la manera de aprovecharse de los demás. Y esa Granger no pudo habérselo puesto más fácil.

Cuidadosamente durante trés semanas había cambiado su actitud para con la sangre sucia; ni un solo insulto, una que otra suave sonriza, varias horas en la biblioteca, ceder el paso e intensas miradas, incluso había logrado uno qe otro sonrojo para con ía dejado de encontrarse con Pansy, haciéndole desplantes educados pero públicos; incluso la había defendido de algunos comenzaría la segunda parte, la confesión.

Un buen día parecía que se dirigíacaminando hacia ella, en el último momento bajó la cabeza y siguió su camino;otro día se acercó a ella y fingió querer decirle algo, abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada, para después irse corriendo por el otro lado. Finalmente en una perfecta actuación, cierto día se hacercó a ella cuando estaba sola en la biblioteca; le pidió hablar a solas y en una aula apartada le confesó 'su amor'.

Le contó como desde el primer año la admiraba, como se deshilusionó al saber que era hija de mugles, como fue cambiando su visión sobre la pureza de sangre, como simbró su ser con ese golpe en tercer año, como día tras día había deseado hacercarse a ella. Y ahora que –el que no debe ser nombrado –se había ido, ahora que se dava cuenta de todos suserrores, ahora era cuando podía declarárle suamor y esperaba que le diese una oportunidad; le dijo que no esperaba que ella lo amase de la misma forma. Le pedía de la forma mas tierna, educada y desesperada posible solo un pensamiento hacia él.

Esperaba ahora que Granger se le lanzara a los brazos y llorara sobre su hombro…

¡Que manera tan rara la de los sangre sucia la de declarar su amor!

En lugar de un abrazo, beso y llanto; Malfoy recibió un golpe su… parte mas sensible…

"¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, ESCUSA DEENDOGÁMICO SER ,, quizá seas atractivo, PERO AÚN TENGO CEREBRO! ¿Crees que voy a creer tu asqueroso teatrito?" Draco hizo el intento de levantarse del suelo pero todo lo que recibió fue una patada en las costillas. "escucha bien remedo de bestia producto de años de incestuosa pureza de sangre, quizá tengas a todas las perras en celo y descerebradas bajo tu mano, pero jamás me acercaría a una piltrafa como tu, pedazo de carne sin cerebro; ¿tienes idea de lo ridículo que eres? No lo creo, si lo supieras seguramente te mandarías una maldición a ti mismo…. Pero déjame hacerte el favor…"

Extrañamente ese día en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería llegó un palomino caballo que llevaba sobre su pelaje escrito: 'pura sangre'.

Todos los hijos de mugle, y alguno que otro mestizo entendió el chiste.

notas de la autora:

Si te gustó, si no te gustó, si crees que le faltó algo, si estuviste de acuerdo, si quieres decirme que debería dedicarme a otra cosa que no sea escribir,… dímelo en un review. Estaré más que feliz de saber lo que piensas.

Gracias a: susumiya08, Pequinessa, Tenchi-Uchiha y a Pabaji; por sus comentarios en la versión anterior de ésta historia.

susumiya08: lo siento, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo poner a Draco como una buena persona. J. K: R lo dijo, "Draco Malfoy no es una buena persona."

Si quieren leer algo divertidísimo pueden ir a leer 'Si das CRACK a Harry Potter morirá de sobredosis' de LunaticaRemsie diversión asegurada!

O también mi viñeta, 'no existe la magia.

Mucha suerte, bye


End file.
